Mission Design - New Babylon, Dominik Cech 1703884
Dominik Čech - 1703884 HUB: New Babylon ' ' Mission Design - Since this is an immensely big MMORPG game the mission design I wish to talk about will focus on the first main four story missions.Side story mission will also be available. As set in my worldbuilding document New Babylon is enclosed by walls, however the surrounding farmlands providing the citizens of Babylon with food are not protected. Therefore Babylonians are making sure the food supply chain remains uninterrupted. To do so, they use gifted, as mercenaries to protect their farming villages. The player assumes the role of the gifted who came to New Babylon seeking help with his/hers newly gained abilities, but was denied entrance to the city. You as the player need to work your way through to gain an entry to the city. Player Motivation: Leveling up, gaining access to the city and progressing in the main story, ' ' Mission one - The awakening Open World Recommended levels: 1 ' ' Summary: Help the farmers by killing rabid wolves ' ' After character creation a cutscene will play - seeing the player’s character roam the desert, when at the end of his/hers strengths he sees the tower of Babylon on the horizon. Vision fades out. The player wakes up in one of farming villages - this mission is also a tutorial on controls and combat. Upon awakening the player talks to the farm overseer, asking him for a way to the city. Overseer just laughs and says there is no way you can access the city, however he offers you work. The farm is being pestered by mutated wolves. ' ' NPC: Overseer, much taller and larger that other NPCs distinguishing as a quest giver ' ' Objective: Kill 10 wolves. ' ' The player is now free to roam around however if he tries to access the city the guards at the entrance kick you out. Zone close to farm is highlighted on the minimap. The wolves are spawning there and is not hard for the player to dispose of them. Once completed the player speaks to the overseer. New mainhand received as reward. End of mission one. ' ' Mission two - Discovery ' ' Recommended levels: 2-4 ' ' Summary: Player travels to neighbouring village and kills orcs that raised the village. ' ' Solo instance upon entering the village ' ' The overseer thanks you for eradicating the wolves and offers you a new quest. He hasn't received a word from a neighbouring farm village overseer in two days and according to him reports need to be transferred daily. However the scout he sent out hasn't returned either. “He was no gifted, just an ordinary boy. Go figure out what happened and come back immediately.” The overseer smirks. The farm village is located on the map. When the player reaches the zone he finds the village burned and massacred. And Mountain trolls feasting on the scout while drinking mead and laughing too loudly. However the player is spotted and need to fight them. Two vials are found on the ground teaching the player how to heal. When orcs are dead player is prompted to return to the camp. On return, the player speaks to the overseer and tells him what happened. “Such insolence, the orcs have not dared to descend into the valley in some years. I wonder what drove them there.” ' ' End of mission two. Chest Piece received as reward. ' ' Mission three - An old enemy Solo instance upon entering the mountains Recommended levels: 5-7 ' ' Summary: In this mission player joins a small strike team to retaliate for the village lost. ' ' “We need to gather a force and strike, to make them remembered what happens when the orcs breach our borders. There is no time to contact the city.” Says overseer. “You, gifted you’ve proven helpful. If you join us in eradicating the animals that slaughtered our women and children I will mention you in my next report to the city. They might let you in. The first objective is to follow the strike team. The team moves into mountains just pass the human borders. An attack commences and the player is prompted to kill as many orcs. Few members of the strike team die. “We met them a lot sooner than I expected. They are descending from the mountains, we need to push on and find the clan leader.” The player continues through the mountain pass and another encounter occurs. In this one the final enemy is an Orc boss with a metallic chain dealing substantial AOE damage. After the boss is defeated a cutscene plays with a gigantic worm with legs and chitinous armor emerges from the earth. “Oh god.” The overseer whispers. It is one of the old underground demigods. “That's why they are running from the mountains. The player is prompted to leave the are and go back at the entrance of the mountains. ' ' End of mission three ' ' Mission four - The capital ' ' Recommended levels: 7-9 ' ' Summary: Arrive in the city and choose your affiliation and spec ' ' The player follows the overseer, that tells him to follow to the city. Upon the entrance the overseer speaks to the guard captain. He mentions you and the captain turns his attention towards the player. “This gifted was of great use.” the overseer say. “That remains to be seen” The captain replies. “You have no control of your abilities - your choice, go to the temple or the doctor to start mastering your gifts. Then report back to me.” ' ' Here the player chooses how will he/she deal with his abilities which affect combat and story. ' ' After choosing new spec and abilities the next mission is an introduction dungeon finder - introducing group play and hunting the old demigod.